


Enter Here for Traumatized Kindergartners (AKA the Chatfic nobody asked for exept for me)

by Just_A_Random_Persona_Nerd



Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017)
Genre: Also not taken seriously, Also the protagonist's name is Kidd, Because it works with my joke for his username, Buggs - Freeform, Chatting & Messaging, Cindy/Lily, Crack, F/F, Hints of Kidd/Jerome, Humor, I Tried, KINDERGARTEN CHATFIC!, Kidd - Freeform, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Not taken seriously, Nugget - Freeform, Slight spoilers, Swearing, The tags on Ao3 fucking suck, at least i think it is, because this fandom seriously needs more works, everyone is out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Random_Persona_Nerd/pseuds/Just_A_Random_Persona_Nerd
Summary: KiddNKat: welcome to *tips tophat* chilliszerome: why a tophatKiddNKat: your facezerome: understandable.





	Enter Here for Traumatized Kindergartners (AKA the Chatfic nobody asked for exept for me)

**_Mon. 18th, 1:23 AM_** _**KiddNKat** has created the chat._

_**KiddNKat** has added **qwq** , **missing** , **zerome** , **COCKroach** , **queen of uwu** , **nugget** and **pm4cigs** to the chat._

_**KiddNKat** has changed the chat name to **enter here for traumatized kindergartners**._ 

 **KiddNKat** : yo.

 **COCKroach** : ya nailed the name

 **zerome** : 1000/10

 **KiddNKat** : speaking of names   

 **KiddNKat** : buggs

 **KiddNKat** : do i want to know

 **COCKroach** : no

 **KiddNKat** : ok then

 **zerome** : so uh

 **zerome** : wats this chat for?

 **KiddNKat** : boredom

 **KiddNKat** : and also we all seen some shit and p need therapy

 **missing** : can confirm.

 **zerome** : dude y is that still ur name?

 **missing** : because

 **missing** : i dont know how to change it

 **KiddNKat** : completly understandable have a nice day.

 **COCKroach** : watre u fucktards doin awake this late anywawaway

 **zerome** : oh you know

 **zerome** : cryin myself to sleep

 **KiddNKat** : mood

 **COCKroach** : mood

 **missing** : mood

 **missing** : i cant sleep

 **zerome** P.: cant or wont??

 **missing** : fuck ive been caught

 **zerome** P.: ba ba busteed

 **COCKroach** : BUSTEEED.

 **KiddNKat** : okay forget you two 

 **KiddNKat** : but did billy jusT SAY THE F WORD-

 **missing** : smh 'eff word' what are you? sakamoto ryuji?

 **zerome** : wow rude

 **COCKroach** : u r literaly the definition of rude

 **zerome** : stop pretendin like u know the word definition

 **COCKroach** : OKAY YOU

 **KiddNKat** : buggs finally said 'you' correctly momty get the camera

 **COCKroach** : fuck u all

 **missing** : are you guys planning on sleeping at all or?

 **COCKroach** : nah m just gonna wait till i pass out on the floor @ 5 am

 **COCKroach** : like usual

 **missing** : "usual" psjdjf Buggs go to sleep

 **COCKroach** : no

 **KiddNKat** : go to sleep

 **zerome** : go to sleep

 **missing** : go to sleep

 **COCKroach** : FINE I WILL SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **KiddNKat** : and then he didnt

 **zerome** : and then he- well fuck you stole my joke

 **KiddNKat** : cry me a river

 **zerome** : wow rude

 **KiddNKat** : no u

 **zerome** : i

 **zerome** : thy uno hath spoken i cannot defy it

 **zerome** : you are now meme King

 **KiddNKat** : hell yeah wheres my crown

 **zerome** : janitor has it

 **KiddNKat** :.......life cant ever be easy huh

 **KiddNKat** : hey whered everyone go

 **zerome** : buggs probably died and billy just decided to get out while he still 

 **qwq** : ... 

 **zerome** : she wake

 **zerome** : ur bro didnt die rite

 **KiddNKat** : welcome to *tips tophat* chillis

 **zerome** : why a tophat

 **KiddNKat** : your face

 **zerome** : understandable

 **qwq** : Guys what the actual fuck,,,

 **qwq** : It's two in the fucking morning,,,

 **KiddNKat** : you know

 **KiddNKat** : ive never actually heard you swear

 **KiddNKat** : i thought you were incapable

 **missing** : oh sweet summer child

 **qwq** : I

 **qwq** : going to sleep now

 **zerome** : u sure u dont wanna stay

 **KiddNKat** : we have cookies

 **missing** : HELPDKKSKSKSD

 **missing** : night everyone!

 **zerome** : wow

 **KiddNKat** : i cant believe billy fucking died.

_**\---** _

**_Tue. 19th, 5:49 AM_ **

**pm4cigs** : What the fuck.

 **KiddNKat** : good morning to you too

 **pm4cigs** : How much sleep did you get last night?

 **zerome** : sleep?

 **KiddNKat** : never 'eard of her

 **pm4cigs** : Why am I not surprised in the slightest?

 **pm4cigs** : Did you sleep at all?

 **KiddNKat** : what part of 'sleep never heard of her' didnt you get 

 **pm4cigs** : I.

 **pm4cigs** : Okay then.

 **qwq** : mood.

 **KiddNKat** : lily just used the phrase 'mood' im living

 **missing** : and im dying

 **COCKroach** : when arnet u tbh

 **pm4cigs** : arnet

 **COCKroach** : ok

 **COCKroach** : listen heree u little shit

 **KiddNKat** : lmao your lucky the janitor wasnt here to see that

 **pm4cigs** : What?

 **KiddNKat** : nothinhey look its 6 am gotta gooooo

 **missing** : ....school starts at 8?

_**\---** _

_**Tue. 19th, 8:34 AM** _

**KiddNKat** : guys

 **pm4cigs** : You know the Janitor will kill you if he sees you, right?

 **zerome** : u kno i wanna think ur joking but i just dont

 **KiddNKat** : stfu both of you

 **KiddNKat** : i have a question

 **zerome** : shoot

 **KiddNKat** : okay so

 **KiddNKat** : you think applegate ever got it on with the principal?

 **pm4cigs** : ....

 **zerome** : AKFJFJSJDJDJD

 **zerome** : FJFKDKSKFJF

 **zerome** : KSKDJFJDKSKX

 **missing** : congrats kidd

 **missing** : you broke a perfectly good jerome

 **missing** : look at it

 **missing** : its got anxiety

 **zerome** : SJDJAMDM THAT IS MY _DAD_.

 **pm4cigs** : How

 **pm4cigs** : How did you even come to that train of thought?

 **COCKroach** : hes obvs high

 **missing** : obvs

 **COCKroach** : whAT IS THIS, BULLY BUGGS FOR HIS GRAMMAR DAY?!?

 **qwq** : don't tell me you're high on those pills the principal gave you

 **KiddNKat** : jerome stop glaring at me im just CURIOUS

 **zerome** : DIE.

 **nugget** : nugget is scared.

 **missing** : eat your nugget, nugget

 **COCKroach** : ingoring ur dumbass q

 **qwq** : ingoring

 **missing** : dumass

 **COCKroach** : okay u two are such shits

 **KiddNKat** : powercouple

 **qwq** : ew

 **missing** : i came here to have a good time and im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 **COCKroach** : dead meme

 **missing** : your face is a dead meme

 **COCKroach** : [NO_U.IMG]

 **KiddNKat** : THY UNO HATH SPOKENTH!

 **missing** : FUCK

 **queen of uwu** : i cant believe i witnessed billy die before my eyes...

 **nugget** : rest in peace, kind billy.....

 **qwq** : it's like I can still hear his voice sometimes....

 **missing** : yall suck

 **KiddNKat** : jerome baby forgive me pls

 **qwq** : okay but cindy how long have you been lurking

 **missing** : JEROME BABY BNSNDNDNSND

 **queen of uwu** : the entire time

 **zerome** : no fuck off

 **queen of uwu** : this chat is full of idiots

 **KiddNKat** : BB PLS

 **qwq** : I mean, true 

 **missing** : stab me in the <3 dear sister

 **pm4cigs** : Kidd just slammed his head onto his desk.

  **zerome** : good.

 **queen of uwu** : idk if you losers noticed but applegate is yelling at you to get out of the classroom before she steals your phones.

 **missing** : JEROME JUST BOLTED OUT THE DOOR AND KIDD IS CHASING HIM.

 **pm4cigs** : Yelling something about "his love", I suppose.

 **COCKroach** : this chat is such a clusterfuck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think these were kinda obvious but I'm adding them anyway
> 
> KiddNKat: Kidd/Protag  
> zerome: Jerome  
> COCKroach: Buggs  
> missing: Billy  
> qwq: Lily  
> queen of uwu: Cindy  
> pm4cigs: Monty  
> nugget: Nugget
> 
> If anyone knows how to help me add Nugget, Buggs and the rest into the character tags then help would be appriciated cuz Ao3 is being a bitch about it, thank.
> 
> Speaking of Nugget, I'm sorry he and Cindy aren't really present throughout the chat. Those two are the hardest for me to write, Nugget especially.


End file.
